


Falling into Your Arms, Always

by rischaa



Series: Victuuri Fics [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Cuddling & Snuggling, Falling On Ice, Idiots in Love, Insecurities (Yuuri), M/M, a lil bit of angst in here, also it's almost winter where i live so i like the idea of cuddles oki, i'm back and i hope you like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rischaa/pseuds/rischaa
Summary: He laid his towel on the chair and sat by the edge of the bed, watching the heavenly angel of skating sleep so soundly. Without knowing it, his fingers started running through the bangs of his hair, sweeping it to his right ear. The platinum blonde haired man was breathing and slightly reeking of booze- he smelt of a little mint aftershave, right, he had shaved this afternoon. It smelt intriguingly attractive.-a.k.a. the Victuuri fic where Yuuri falls during practice and Victor makes this "weird" face when he catches him and this all leads to talking about insecurities and sneaky cuddling





	

**Author's Note:**

> it's been so long since i last wrote for this ship and i actually planned on not writing another one after the last one i posted but a special someone helped raise my hopes up. a lovely writer and person under the name of, [ thankyouforexisting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thankyouforexisting/pseuds/thankyouforexisting), helped me with writing this up. technically i messaged for help around when posting a wonderful work you guys should check out if you haven't,[ yuri the aggressive wingman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288939). she helped me out so much and gawd, this fic is for everyone and especially for her. she is such a sweetheart~ _if you're reading this, thanks a lot!!_  
>  -  
> hope you enjoy this, i did this instead of very important homework and gosh exams are coming, but enjoy, please **(did i mention this was unbeta'd?)**

_**"Your arms, your warmth, your heart."** _

**_-"Hold Me Tight" by BTS ( line sung by J-Hope)_ **

* * *

He breathed in and out, skating in anxious circles around the rink. He closed his eyes, trying to remember – but all he felt was the anxiety and his insecurities welling inside his heart. He was no angel who embraced his flaws so easily- he wished he was one. As the metal blades swivel and move through frozen water, he puts up his wings of wax, not perfect but good enough to don.

His fingers feel stiff within the gloves he wears and flushed pink, he rubs them anxiously but also warm enough for him to settle his nerves. He sighs, it feels weird without the grumpy Russian kid around during their practices. The blonde had certainly grown on him. His loud remarks of idiocy reminded him he was still grounded, his wings safe from melting from the bright sun.

Yuuri wishes Victor isn’t the sun, he wishes for him to be like the cold yet comforting sea body covering the world. Yuri has so many wishes, but his very first one since the Russian skater has come here was that he’d stop being so bright, so blinding- just like the sun.

He moves forward faster, rewinding his previous steps from his program during _Hasetsu on Ice_ and it feels nostalgic. He doesn’t do the quads he’s done, replacing them with a quad Salchow.

Yuuri falls once. Then twice. Another fall saved by his palms starting to be grazed at his fingertips. He feels a presence somewhere and it makes him distracted, he doesn’t turn quite right and he falls, unable to catch himself.

_“Yuuri!”_

He tenses up and he feels a little pain stretching all the way from his ankle to his toes. It hurts, but what’s important is that he didn’t fall on the hard ice. There was something holding- _no,_ someone. Arms catching him, they’re strong and ungiving as if the owner of these arms won’t let him fall.

As soon as he started looking up with his nerves asking with curiosity, the person’s arms started shaking a tad bit, grunting, he was pulled up a little higher. He saw an all familiar face looking down at him, his hair disheveled, his eyes concerned yet relieved, his lips were in a tight line- all in all, he looked terrible.

This wasn’t the sun he was looking at- no he became the ocean as that very instant, he aimed too high for what he couldn’t achieve and now his wings were plucked away. He’s fallen into the comforting arms of the ocean.

Yuuri gazed at him, frowning, as he brought himself up, skating to the exit quite irrationally. Sitting down and he removed them quickly and bolting to the counter to grab his shoes and jacket- and off he went, whispering-

 _“Sorry,”_ right under his breath, small enough for him to even feel a little bit more helpless.

His heart and mind was confused. Everything was wrong, just what was that face?! What did it mean?

_So, he was the one who called out my name and caught me. If not I would’ve- no, no! Coaches weren’t supposed to be that close to their students or even make that face, right? That wasn’t normal, right? Except, if he- NO!_

Yuuri brought his hand, clenching over his chest where his heartbeat was starting to slow down after arriving nearby the bench close to Hasetsu Castle. The cherry blossoms weren’t there any longer, but he could remember those times they’d spent under the trees now just branches.

The cold wind was stinging his fingertips reminding him how it was still a few months away until spring. He reached his hand out, snow melting in his hand as it touched him. He couldn’t understand anything. Yuuri wished everything was simple as nature. Snow falling down during winter, flowers during spring, sun during summer and falling leaves during autumn.

But, that face- Victor looked shaken, he had definitely gone out for a drink late at night once again. He hated how it was becoming a habit for Victor- sometimes he’d never come, simply the worst and sometimes Yuuri would lose his faith.

When those very arms caught him, he felt like he was floating and safe. The ceiling was like the sky. He felt warm, his chest feeling hot and he couldn’t help but tense up because of curiosity. To find Victor there was something he hadn’t expected. But- _somehow_ it felt _right._

Just like that Greek myth of that guy who fell into the sea and at least the sea was there to catch the guy who dropped from the sky.

_Victor, I wish you’d sometime explain your actions. You’re too unpredictable, it hurts- but… this feeling, I can’t just strip it away from my heart. It’s been sown in there since I’ve realized._

* * *

Jogging back to the onsen, he found a few people drinking and chatting, barely listening to the loud television. As he walked past the tables, he found a poodle sleeping soundly by the many empty sake bottles. Looking at Makkachin made his heart well up about Vicchan.

_The things Victor have and do- god, please stop killing me from the inside. I already don’t know much about you more than I do about myself._

Yuuri smiles patting it on the head, its fur running through his cold tipped fingers. He walks to his bathroom and takes a shower, trying to detach all these thoughts away from his mind.

Whatever he tried to do, even the hot water refused to melt away the thoughts imprinted onto his troubled mind. It was futile unless he asked the man himself.

* * *

Wiping off the hot water drops dripping off the tips of his hair with his towel, he squinted to look for his glasses set on the table- putting them on clearing his vision. Leaving the towel hanging on his shoulder, he looked around his room, sighing at the emptiness of it… not. No, not really, he had just noticed it now, but there was that person laying on his bed- with platinum blonde hair that is and he had no idea what he was doing here. Victor sure was making himself comfortable, though- although wanting to get mad, his heart was pounding loudly.

He laid his towel on the chair and sat by the edge of the bed, watching the heavenly angel of skating sleep so soundly. Without knowing it, his fingers started running through the bangs of his hair, sweeping it to his right ear. The platinum blonde haired man was breathing and slightly reeking of booze- he smelt of a little mint aftershave, right, he had shaved this afternoon. It smelt intriguingly attractive.

Yuuri couldn’t help but smile as Victor turned to his left, a little closer to his side. He looked so angelic- his hair like soft white feathers and his skin a smooth creamy texture. Victor’s touch were like electric shocks but he grew onto them. Victor enjoyed being really close to Yuuri and he didn’t understand it. He couldn’t help but wonder what he was to Victor. Yuuri wants to tell Victor so much, but he can’t, not after what had happened.

He sat on the floor cross legged, gazing at his eyelashes, making sure he wasn’t awake, he whispered out his foreign two syllable name; rolling out of his tongue so beautifully. Yuuri tilted his head only to find himself smiling more than ever before. He couldn’t help it, his fingertips were numb from the constant tingling and his heart pounding as if he was to die, hyperbolically of course. His fingers were just about to touch his face but then soon retracted as he soon realized that he was too much like a fragile glass.

He was too pretty and great to be touched. He feared he’d destroy a masterpiece.

Victor was the sun until he turned into the ocean at that moment. Never colliding, only a little touch every now and then, and now given a chance, he feels so overwhelmed even until now. He was a turmoil inside wishing too much from Victor.

He was enigma, too much for him to handle, but he’s fine with it.

 “You’re too much. Too close. You make me want to tear my heart out. I want it to stop- it shouldn’t happen, but,” Yuuri paused then continuing with a somber tone, “I can’t help it.”

_It beats louder when you get closer._

“Why did you come to me anyway? I’m just Katsuki Yuuri, not some person worth your time,” he sniffled, his heart welling up. Victor gave his heart a pain, he burnt his heart nice and warm, he made it jump as high as his beautiful quads, he made it break every now and then with cold water hitting his face, the realization he’s actually far from him.

“I don’t deserve you as much as Yuri does. He’s younger- you can teach him more, but my entire being have always dreamed of at least coming this close to you, so why am I complaining?”

“Why?” he groaned, clenching his heart, “I don’t- I really don’t know- I…”

As he was about to say something else, Victor groans and shifts much closer to the edge of the bed, his chest laying on the bed and his arm hanging off the edge slightly off from the floor.

“You confuse me so much. Why’d you make that face? You shouldn’t have looked- me, no, why? Why do you bother with me?”

“Yuuri,” his eyes widened at Victor’s eyes slightly open and trying to blink- he had groaned out his name.

“Uh, V-Victor you, uh-”

Victor chuckled nervously as he whispers his name once more. It’s silent and it feels right. Just the both of them looking at each other and whispering names. It was as if they were playing hide-and-seek. Victor finally opens his eyes and they shine even when the room was dimly lit from only a lamp.

They’re an icy blue and Yuuri realizes that maybe he was never the sun. He may be the ocean after all. Those eyes pierced through the darkness searching for his. Victor’s hand moves raises from its stagnant hanging position reaching out for Yuuri’s cheek. His frozen fingertips brush against the warmth of his cheek and Yuuri flushes a tint of pale pink.

“You’re warm,” he states and then the edges of his lips curl into a weak smile.

“You’re freezing,” Yuuri retorts calmly to which Victor replies, “I know,” and he’s still smiling.

Victor sits up and yawns and pats on the empty space on Yuuri’s bed as if urging him to climb unto the same space as him.

_Are you crazy?! You’re going to give me a heart attack if you’re any closer to me!_

And yet, he goes and sits next to him trying to inch away from Victor. If he touched him, he’d be reminded of that forlorn face and Victor’s touch always set him on fire. Surprisingly, as soon as a second passed, Victor fell to the side where he was sitting, forcing the both of them to be lying down sideways.

_Victor! Damn it._

Trying to get into a comfortable position, Victor’s hands find its way around his body to hold him tight. He was wrapping his arms around him just like last time; curling his knees a little bit, he started to nuzzle his nose close to Yuuri’s neck and groaned out-

 _“Warm,”_ drawling the whole word out.

Meanwhile, Yuuri couldn’t help but melt into his embrace, he closed his eyes, knowing it wouldn’t last forever but as soon as Victor laid the question in the open- he knew he was screwed. He really couldn’t help but feel happy.

“Can we stay like this forever?”

“Victor-” he breathed out softly.

“Just the two of us, you in my arms and I get to hold you, also I’ll be benefiting the warmth you emit,” he told him breathily.

Without saying a single word, he hummed out a content reply. He knew what the other was doing. That face he had made, everything was just clicking into place quite unknowingly. Victor cared about him and he stayed because of his own will.

Yuuri could feel Victor smile behind his back. He smiled, closing his eyes, and leaning backwards into the soft, warm embrace. What he wasn’t expecting was the peck of his lips on his earlobe.

“Aah!”

 _“Let’s stay like this forever,”_ he paused as if waiting for Yuuri to finish it, _“Just the two of us."_

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, feedback are just as amazing as cookies ☆⌒(≧▽° )  
> -  
> hoped you liked it~ ヽ(*´∀｀)  
> -  
> rant to me about victuuri or yuri!!! on ice anytime on my [ tumblr](https://chrischaa.tumblr.com/)  
> -//-  
> 


End file.
